


Clikity Clack (DBH Secret Santa 2019)

by Katychouki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH Secret Santa 2019, Fluff, I sometimes says "twin" to talk about Connor or RK900 but they are not siblings, Non-binary RK900, Other, RK900 is named Collin, crybaby RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katychouki/pseuds/Katychouki
Summary: Just a normal day for the two RKs units ! Tonight they're going to a concert but something will happen...
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Clikity Clack (DBH Secret Santa 2019)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunshinegrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinegrimes/gifts).



> My gift for Sunshinegrimes for the Secret Santa ! I hope you'll enjoy my fic and I'm sorry if there are so mistakes, I'm not english but I did my best for you !

The fingers of the RK900 bumped on the keyboard as they were frequently checking a certain person at the station.  
“Ah, still checking your princess out?”  
Collin stared intensely at their partner before getting back to work.  
“We’re done for today. All I have to do is to finish this report. You may go back home, Detective Reed.”  
The latter rolled his eyes.  
“As if I needed a fucking machine to tell me what to do...”  
“You need a machine to wake you up, so why not?”  
Gavin grunted before heading toward the exit, not wanting to speak with his partner anymore.  
The android with the white-jacket sighed before focusing on finishing their report.  
What was the point of staring intensely at him if he wouldn’t even look back at them?

They finished their report and sent it. They were about to look for the RK800, but they got scared as they saw him standing right in front of them.  
“Did I scare you?”  
“N-no...”  
The former Deviant Hunter laughed quietly and now the both of them were heading toward the exit.  
“You sure took your time. Now we’re late.”  
“Almost late.”  
Collin sighed again and sat down in the car.  
“I also regret the fact that you’ve bought this old car. Lieutenant Anderson sure knows how to influence you.”  
“I think programming our next car trip in a new car would have taken too much time, so I better go all out.”  
“Go all out ?!”  
The blue-eyed robot barely got to finish their sentence before their twin starts.  
“Connor, stop ! It’s too dangerous !”  
The elder one suddenly stops.  
“My god ! Why did you do this ?! Aren’t you a police officer ?! How can you do such a thing !  
“In daytime, I’m a police officer. At nighttime, I’m a bad boy.”  
Connor laughed before seeing his lover’s tears in the corner of their eyes.  
“I’m sorry Collin. I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“I’m just gonna ignore you.”  
The RK800 laughed quietly.  
“Oh no, please, don’t do that.”  
“Then please drive carefully.”  
“Fine, fine.”  
The former Deviant hunter started back, carefully this time.  
The two automatons started talking again about everything and nothing.

As they arrived, Collin headed toward their room to change themselves.  
“Just to say that even if Gavin Reed is a good detective, even a machine as myself get tired working alongside him.”  
“I thought as much.”  
They stayed silent for a few seconds and Connor caught their arm before he enters their room.  
“Collin.”  
He was about to kiss them but the RK900 stepped back.  
The black-jacket wearing android frowned and tried again but had the same result.  
“Why avoiding me?”  
“This is your punishment.”  
“For?”  
“For what you did in the car earlier.”  
“But ! You said you’d stop ignoring if I drove carefully.”  
“Yes, but I changed my mind.”  
Connor was about to brag but clothes smashed on his face.  
“Now, stop wasting our time and change your clothes. We are gonna be late for the concert.”  
The elder grunted and locked himself in the bathroom.  
The both of them got out at the same time with more relaxed clothes.  
The blue-eyed android caught the keys and opened the apartment's door.  
“Let’s go.”

This night, the two robots went to see a rock band concert that Connor absolutely loved and Collin kinda liked.  
“Didn’t you forget anything Connor?”  
“No, except the ticket.”  
The white-jacket wearing android suddenly stopped the car and Connor laughed.  
“Just kidding, roll.”  
“Connor...I swear to God, keep going like that, see what happens !”  
“Sorry, sorry...you’re ignoring me and it already kills me.”  
The RK900’s cheeks suddenly turned blue. He struggled to say something but could only make a grunt, thus admitting their defeat.

As they arrived, Connor frowned as he saw the crowd standing before the goodies booth.  
“Well, buying a t-shirt will be a real pain.”  
He looked at his watch before heading towards the booth.  
“We still got time before the concert starts. I’ll try to get one.”  
Thus, he headed towards the crowd, but aside from being stuck, there wasn’t much he could have done.  
Collin could see that their boyfriend was slowly losing his patience, but this night had to be a special night, a happy night.  
They were losing time, so Collin hurried up, carried their twin on their shoulder like a potato bag and went in front of the booth.  
“Good evening, could we have each of them in XL size, please?”  
“But Collin, it’s too big for me.”  
“True, but they’re not too big for me. I’m pretty sure you could wear them anyway. It’s better than buying two t-shirts for each. We have to think of the other ones.”  
The man behind the booth gave him the t-shirts as the blue-eyed android gave the good gentleman his change. Then, they left just like they came: Collin carrying their lover on their shoulder.

Once Connor was on the ground at last, he went on and tried one of his t-shirts. Over sized, of course.  
Collin laughed softly.  
“It’s like you’re wearing a pajama.”  
“Well, at least I’ve got a new one.”  
They laughed quietly as they entered the concert hall.  
Connor was as excited as a child on Christmas Eve. His upgraded model smiled, though they were anxious.  
The concert finally started on one of Connor ’s favorite songs. The former hunter barely dared to sing along and jumped awkwardly.  
The white-jacket wearing android asked:  
“You can’t see much, can you?”  
“That is true.”  
Collin barely hesitated and knelt.  
“Get on my back.”  
“What?”  
“I said, get on my back !”  
They backed off a little, gripped their dearest one’s legs and got up.  
As he feared to fall, the RK800 grabbed his twin’s neck.  
“Now, scream !”  
“Why ?”  
“Scream! I want you to enjoy the show to its fullest !”  
Connor hesitated, but his lover made him move, forcing him to sing along. Collin’s smile was full of encouragement.

“Thank you Detroit ! This show was fire ! You guys are amazing !”  
The crowd screamed in approbation, the artificial heart of the tallest of the two robots started to beat like crazy.  
“Unfortunately, our time is coming at an end. But before the grand finale, I have to ask someone this: It’s been a year since you know each other, that you love each other… They always thought that without you, they wouldn’t have their place in this world, they always thought they’d be alone, but you lend them your hand. Connor...”  
The RK800’s heart bumped. He stopped moving around. But was he the target of such words?  
“Would you marry Collin?”  
The crowd stopped breathing. The former hunter was stunned by the singer’s words. An awkward smile was on the RK900’s face, but they stopped as soon as they saw their boyfriend’s dead-serious face.  
“Collin...Put me on the ground.”  
The latter’s LED turned red and they executed themself. The crowd stared at them and insisted that Connor says “yes”.  
But he remained silent.  
“You serious Collin ?”  
The white-jacket wearing automaton frowned. Did they hurt their lover’s feelings ? Perhaps he didn’t loved them the same way they did?  
“Yes...”  
“How many grands did you spend on this confession ?”  
“There are things best left in the dark.”  
The black-jacket wearing android swiped the sweat off his face. He rubbed his eyes before whispering:  
“Are you sure you want to marry me ?”  
A weak smile appeared on Collin’s face.  
“Now, you don’t answer a question with another question.”

Connor sighed anew but took his twin’s hand.  
“I must admit, this is the best confession ever. But I’d have preferred you doing this in private. The crowd’s making me nervous.”  
Collin looked around, and true, it was awkward.  
“So I won’t answer here.”  
The crowd seemed disappointed but Connor silent them.  
“But I will say this...”  
He turned blue.  
“I am happy with you. I do not wish to live with any other one than you. I want us to stay together...”  
He turned even more blue, and stared at something else.  
“...forevermore.”  
Collin’s heart tightened, just like their hand. Their throat tightened and they did not dare speak. So they embraced the man they loved the most. A tight and loving embrace.  
The crowd screamed in euphoria.  
“Mazal Tov! This one’s on you guys!”  
The concert went on and the lovers stayed like that.  
“I love you Connor...”  
“Are you crying?”  
Collin acknowledged.  
“Jeez. I’ll take care of you, you big crybaby.”  
Connor backed off a little so he could see his dearest one’s tears on their face. He wiped them off and kissed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to left a kudo or a comment ! You can follow me on twitter @DuwangP !


End file.
